Controversy: Dance Style
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Katara Kishiko is the new girl in the Four Nations Conservatory of Dancing. They never thought a ballet dancer, and hip-hop dancer would collide. But when they are assigned a special assignment will it prove everyone wrong, or will it crash and burn? Read to find out! Pairings (main): Zutara (100%) Yukka, TophxTeo, slight Maiko (in beginning) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: TLA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I Dazzling Amethyst, have a new story. I think you will really enjoy this, since it has lots of controversy. Ballerina vs. Hip hop. So this is clearly Zutara and I now have a standard. I would like 5-10 reviews each chapter. And if you really enjoy it you won't mind the number of reviews, I would like. SERIOUSLY I WOULD LIKE SOMEONE TO BE A BETA! IF YOU ARE A BETA CAN YOU HELP ME?! LIKE WITH MY PUNCTUATION!**

**One more thing I notice in every Zutara, I make Katara's mother deceased. But not in this one! Kya is alive! Whoo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: Is in the summary this time! Hah, I don't have to say it anymore. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Start of a new year**

**Katara POV**

"Katara wake up it's your first day at the academy." Gran-Gran yelled up the stairs. At hearing this, my eyes opened and a look of excitement formed on my face. Today was the greatest day ever! I Katara Kishiko am going to the Royal Academy of Dance. All genres can apply. Hip-Hop, Classical, Theatrical, but that wasn't my thing. My thing was ballet. That's right laugh all you want. I Katara am a ballet dancer. I mean public school grades I had nothing to worry about, I got straight A's. In fact I am a 4.0. At this school majority of the time includes dancing, but I do have some regular courses. Like math. Unfortunately math is actually included in every occupation, sucks for me, and the others who hate math, but as I said straight A student. Can't say the same about my older-but immature- brother. He just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, and now he says he's an adult. Pff! Yeah right!

Now let's get one thing straight. I love being here in Colorado with my gran-gran, and I am looking forward to going to this school. But I also miss my parents. They are currently residing in Alaska taking care of some business, but promised they would rejoin us three months. I doubt it. So to cheer up my day I quickly turned on my radio and was just in time to hear my favorite song, in the entire world! I started to jump around crazily while putting the covers neatly back on my bed. This was the life!

**Hey, Hey, You, You, **

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No, no, no way, I think I'm damn perfect!**

Suddenly my brother barged into my room and turned off the radio, giving me a scolding look. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. I love my brother and everything like any sister should, but sometimes I could give him a left hook. He gets on my damn nerves. I placed my hands on my hips and gave him the same glare. Many people know that Sokka and I are family, but you could hardly tell that we were related thanks to his new "image." He was signing up for hip-hop classes at the academy conservatory, which is great since he's really good at it! I on the other hand would be considered unpopular, since lack of finesse. But who cares my mother actually taught me some ballet, and I look forward to this.

"Katara at the conservatory I have rules and standards. You won't talk to me when I'm around my friends since you're still a kid and all." He said ticking off the points with his fingers. "Rule two no eye contact."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Um your rules and standards are stupid, and you're acting like a child. Second you're one year older than me dummy! Lastly I can give you all the eye contact I want too!" I yelled. My brother chuckled and ruffled my already untamed hair and smiled.

"I'm just messing with you little sis. See you downstairs." He said simply and walked out of my room. After he left I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, and straightened my hair. I ended up putting it in a tight bun. After preparing myself I got my duffel and ran down the stairs, and smiled to see my gran-gran giving Sokka a piece of toast, smeared with sea prune jelly. (I know it sounds gross, but it's good, but I can't eat! It's against the ballet rules of health!) I smiled at both of them, and grabbed an apple, biting into it.

"Now Sokka and Katara. I will not be having dinner with you two tonight." Gran-Gran explained grabbing her small tan purse. "I'm going to be on a date. But right now I'm headed off to do some volunteer work at the orphanage. I'll see you two later. I left twenty dollars so you can buy a pizza." She said and quickly kissed us on the cheek. Then she ran to the door. The only thing we saw was a cute station wagon, rolling down the street. After fifteen minutes my brother and I finally got in his vehicle and drove off ready for school. On the way he was telling me about his friends that he had there. I wouldn't know because all my life I've been in private school, while Sokka went to public. So I am sure I know not one of his friends. But that wasn't the matter at hand. I was too focused on meeting some ballet friends; well I hope to form some.

I was in my cute leotard but I had a skirt on the bottom for now. I also had on leg warmers and ballet shoes, and lastly a jacket to cover my upper body.

After driving for five minutes we finally arrived. Students were going in and out, and the conservatory was rather huge! Well it is a school for dance so it would have to be! We exited the car and I saw Sokka lead the way near the steps. We were met with two people. One was wearing a tight tank top, and black cargo pants. The other was a boy wearing an orange tee-shirt, and black cargo pants. I clasped my hands in front of me nervously, as the three began to talk.

"And who is miss prissy pants over there?" the woman in the tank questioned.

I strutted over and saw she was holding her fist out in a kind gesture but instead I clasped my hands over the fist and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here, Sugar Queen."

"What?" I questioned. The girl only spit out her tooth pick and chuckled. From then on me and her had become friends. After a couple more minutes of waiting I bolted inside, without watching where I was going and ran straight into someone. My books fell from my hand, and I looked at the person in horror. It was a man. He had dark hair, golden eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face. He wasn't ugly that scar made him look more hot! Wait stop it! You ran into this guy Katara!

**Chibi Katara: Yeah dummy! You just ran into that guy! Have some sense, you are making me look bad! *Hides from reporters***

I shook my counterpart/conscious from my head and looked at the stranger.

"S-sorry, I wasn't watching." I apologized.

"Yeah I'm sure of that. Watch where you're going." He snarled and walked off. I raised a brow at the retreating stranger and sighed. I gave a fake laugh and wave.

"Nice meeting you too, scarface." I whispered. Apparently it didn't turn out to be a whisper, and it caught people's attention. The guy turned around swiftly and perfectly like a car making a u-turn. He looked PISSED OFF!

"What did you say?" he questioned. I swallowed trying to find out what to say, the only thing was silence in the air.

"Agni! Get to class and stop picking on the new students!" a teacher ordered. The scarred man growled and stocked off into the halls. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Why do I have to talk?!

**Chibi Katara: I ask myself that question everyday! *Pulls zipper over her mouth, and makes muffled noises, then shrugs***

I turned to the man who had instructed that guy to go to class. I saw it was Headmaster Roku. This guy was a classical legend in dancing, especially for his elemental tango. This school actually had four headmasters. Headmaster Yang Chen, Headmaster Kuruk, and Headmaster Than Lan. They were all great masters in the arts of dancing.

"Making trouble already Ms. Kishiko? I read your reports you're a 4.0 student, don't make trouble like your brother." Roku said simply. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Don't worry headmaster, the slacker is my brother." I promised and walked away quickly. The halls were filled with students but finally I found the ballet room, and walked inside. Sadly for me it was filled with people dressed in baggy pants, tank tops, and all that other hip-hop wear. My brother and his two friends were in there, not to mention the guy who I had ran into. He was talking to my brother casually, but stopped as everyone noticed me. I waved nervously once again not knowing what to say. I am such an idiot. Why didn't I read the big plaque on the door. I know why because I AM AN IDIOT! ONCE AGAIN! Just saying. Whoa I just noticed how hot he looked! He had dressed so…professional, and now he was in a sleeveless black shirt, black baggy pants, and sleek dance sneakers. Toph punched him in the shoulder, and I waited for him to snap on her, until he-gently- nudged her back.

They were friends. Mr. Hothead wasn't throwing a tantrum. I think he does owe me an apology you know since, he ran into me in the hall! Who does he think he is?

**Chibi Katara: *Fixes glass, trying to be the voice of reason* Note to self, regular sized me. You ran into him, and you called him Scarface if I might add! The guy is cute maybe you should give him a chance! Then you could live happily ever after! *Grabs cardboard chibi Zuko and marries it***

I never noticed when my brother called me over. My feet turned against me as they led me to the group of four. I swallowed hard and looked directly at my brother.

"What are you doing in here little sister?" Sokka questioned.

"Sister she looks way to good to be related to you." A gloomy voice mentioned walking over casually. I took a good look at her to see her stand next to Scarface…I mean Zuko! She was the definition of elegance. Her skin pale without a mark or blemish. She wore a black long sleeved leotard, black stockings, and black ballet shoes. Her dark hair was in a ponytail but had two odd looking buns at the top, all-in-all she was quite…beautiful. I don't think she could compare with the next woman who walked In though. This woman should be named the Queen of Perfection. I noticed she was walking next to a girl with tea brown colored hair, who was walking on her hands! This school keeps getting better and better.

Those two were wearing dancing heels; they must be in classical or contemporary dance classes. The one aka Queen of Perfection walked directly in front of me, and I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said trying to be friendly.

She gawked at my hand and then walked around me to stand in front of Zuko. I still stood there with my hand held out, and I quickly pulled it back taking a deep intake of air.

**Chibi Katara: Wait a minute you're just going to let her get away with that?! Come we can take her! *Puts on boxes gloves and punches Chibi Azula in the face***

I groaned at my inner self and turned back around.

"Hello Mai you look lovely as always. Hello Sukka, hello Tup, hello nomad."

Toph had the attitude to match she quickly pushed off Azula's comment and responded with one of her own.

"Hey bitch-zula. I thought you were getting laid by Jet, why in such a bad mood?"

Azula's cheeks had turned red and she rolled her eyes. "That's not the point, father wishes to speak to you, urgently. That's all there is to say. See you after school Mai. I still don't quite understand why you're with the ballet geeks, but that's alright." Azula said simply and stalked off with the hand stand girl. So she's rude. You would be an idiot not to see the resemblance between Zuko, and that Azula girl. They are clearly siblings. Suddenly Headmaster Yang Chen walked inside, holding a cane. It wasn't for any injuries; it was to tap on the floor for further directions, which I thought was silly! Her grey eyes scanned the room until they landed on me, and Mai. We were the only ones in leotards and looked completely out of place.

"You must be Katara." She said walking up to me.

"I…um…y-yes." I stuttered. Dang it!

**Chibi Katara: Be brave you dummy! **

"Class is right across from the hall. If you and Ms. Daggers will so happily come to the room." She said sternly. Me and gloomy quickly left, and walked into a separate room. When we entered I noticed the room was filled with twenty other girls. Two in particular; Suki and Yue. Yue was my brother's current girlfriend.

**Chibi Katara: I think that Toph girl suits him better**

Shut up!

Yue was the rich girl in the conservatory. Her father is actually the principal of the school, and a very good one. This school has the highest rates in the country! Yue was in a blue tye dye one shouldered leotard, and had white stocking with silver ballet shoes. While Suki wore a dark green leotard with long sleeves on them, followed by black stockings and black ballet shoes. Even though Suki was a ballerina, she was also a hip-hop dancer. I ran to my two friends and hugged them. They were surprised to see me. Finally the bell rang and the classes began.

**Zuko POV**

"Come on, sparky! We have to nail It this time!" Toph yelled at me. This move was supposed to be simple, it was a two-step for crying out loud. But it's that girl! She called me Scarface and didn't even have the nerve to apologize when she had the damn chance! Talk about selfish!

**Chibi Iroh: You should apologize first, it is the right thing to do.**

**Chibi Evil Zuko: *Pushes Iroh and takes center stage* No don't apologize she wanted to act bad, now let her! **

Toph yelled at me once again when I messed up for the fourth time. This is going to be a long class!

**Katara POV**

The pique turn was so easy to do I did it in a single heartbeat. Yue, Mai, and Suki did it as well nailing the move perfectly. We pointed our toes accordingly, and did as told. Yue, Suki, Mai, and I were paired in a more advanced group, and we already began choreography, with Headmaster Yang Chen's assistant, Ling. She directed us as we did through, sharp, and clean movements. The muscles in my legs were starting to hurt, but it pushed me to go on. The assistant tapped her stick on the ground ready for us to perform full choreography.

"Ready 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1," the woman said. "Pirouette a la seconde" she ordered. This move surprised me. It was usually done by the male, but I guess we were in such advancement she gave us this move. She began to throw more directions out. Finally we were nearing the big finish. The girls' and I took hold of each others' arms ready to jump, until some of the hip-hop dancers came in, with boom boxes. The four of us toppled on top of each other with small screams and curses. I saw Toph was laughing her butt off. I snarled and stood with the help of Suki, who had the same look on her face as she saw my brother snickering.

"What's the meaning of this, Kuruk?" Yang Chen spat.

"I was talking to my students. They seemed to not be getting some of the moves, I think that they should incorporate your dancing into their hip-hop. There is really no difference, just the music we dance too." Kuruk explained wisely. I heard groans and moans.

"I ain't wearing no dang tutu, or bathing suit!" Toph mentioned.

"There called leotards." Yue mentioned.

"Leotards stink! I'll stick with my baggy pants, and tee-shirt, thank you, Ms. Yue." Toph growled out.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kuruk. We'll assign partners. This will happen for three days, to see how well you incorporate your moves, you'll even get extra credit. So please do this wisely." Yang Chen ordered.

"Sokka you're with Mai." Kuruk said with delight. Sokka groaned as he looked at gloom and doom, and slugged over.

"Yue you're with Aang." Yang Chen stated.

"Zuko you're with Katara, try to be kind." Kuruk said. Zuko growled as he stomped over and glared, I returned the look and folded my arms in defiance. And thus the controversy began.

**If you want me to continue this I would like up to 5-10 reviews. Give me any tips you have and I hope we can have fun together. Now I just wanted to do this to make this story extremely awesome. So please welcome the miniature characters: Chibi Katara, Chibi Zuko, and Chibi Iroh (for this chapter) As you see since Zuko has torn emotions I made him have a good chibi which is his uncle, and the bad chibi which is chibi Zuko. Remember the chibis are awesome, but they are the characters' concious. That is all. Have a good day. Review and I love you guys. **

**WARNING: THIS FIC IS RATED T TO M. Maybe in one or 2 chapters, in case I add something. Maybe...but I might just keep this story clean. Mmmm...**

**Love you guys. **

**~P&L~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am feeling so sick right now. But that's the joys of being pregnant. (5 weeks) Anyway I wanted to update for you guys, since you took in the time to review (ten times) Love you. **

**P.S. Bold italics stand for phone messages and letters**

**Disclaimer: Ha it's on the summary! I don't have to say a thing!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Katara POV**

**Time: 1:45 Noon**

My legs and my feet were hurting badly. I had basically been practicing all day with the new routines, and tolerating the frustrations of an angered Zuko. Seriously this guy had some mad problems. If I compliment him he feels that I am "buttering" him up. But if I don't compliment him he gets angrier than before. Of all the partners that I could have had, I had to have him. Look at that I already hate someone on my first day of school. Wow no response from my inner self, that's a first.

**Chibi Katara: Don't count on it sister! I am currently busy. *Raises leg in the small tub and begins to shave* Hey! Can't a girl get some privacy? *Closes bath curtain***

After a couple more minutes when finally ended the unperfected routine and left the room without saying a single word to each other. I quickly ran into the changing room letting a few tears slip from my eyes. It's hard I admit. As the second and more mature child I always took on more responsibility. I got straight A's, I cleaned the house, worked more than two jobs. It's hard enough that my parents are miles away while I'm stuck here, with the worse dance partner ever. At least it was temporary. The door to the room opened and I quickly wiped my eyes, and put on a hint of concealer. To my relief it was only Yue and Suki who were laughing at something.

"Hey little ballerina." Yue said in a fake posh tone. She looked fabulous as usual. Wearing a blue top, white pants, and grey ankle boots. Her black sunglasses rested on the top of her head as she walked over. "Are you coming to the mall with us?"

I swallowed harshly and tugged on my light blue yolo bracelet, and fastened my heart shaped necklace around my neck. Stress was overcoming me and I started to resent everyone for it. I grabbed my blue and brown duffel bag and shook my head. They clearly got the message and told me they would see me tomorrow, and I sprinted from the room. The moment I had left I saw Sokka and Zuko walking toward me having a clearly funny conversation. Until gold eyes flew to mine and I growled inwardly. Stupid bastard! So Zuko Agni is the cool guy, who cares? So what if he has everything perfect and written in two thousand dollar stone for him? He won't get what he wants out of me, that is a promise. The two guys finally found their way and were standing in front of me.

"Hey sis how was your day with my buddy here?"

"Unpleasant but I managed to go through it." I stated simply.

"Uh well, I'll see you later. Zuko and I are going to have a study session with Yue, Mai, Suki, Toph, and Aang. You wanna come?" her brother questioned with hope. She was about to say yes until she saw Zuko let out an exasperated but silent sigh. He suddenly met my stare and realized what he had just done. But I waved it off. I'm not weak people!

**Chibi Katara: Beat his ass! *Grabs chibi Zuko by the hair and puts him in a headlock***

"Uh…n-no thanks. I have more work to do anyway."

"That's why it's a study session, Kat." Sokka urged.

"I do better alone, straight A student remember?"

My brother rolled his eyes and hummed dramatically. He gave me the keys to his car and I made my way out of school. Before I left I heard Zuko make a comment that my hair was so tight in a bun, it looked like my head would pop off. Tears already began to fall as I made my way to the black Pontiac. My feelings were honestly hurt and terrorized. How could someone be so mean, rude, and heartless? Fine if Scarface wanted to act like that, he can act like that. He will regret it though, I promise. He wants a fire to rise out of me, then it'll come like crashing tides! Wait was that a good quote, or no? I pushed the thought away and began to murmur to myself as I drove off. Everyone I knew had a life. Sokka, Suki, Yue, all of them! Where does that leave me? Will I be a spinster all my life?

**Chibi Katara (80 years old) I'm so alone, cold, and old. I should have taken a man when I had a chance. Oh! My cat has come back from the alley!**

"I am not a spinster!" I squelched. Finally I silenced my thoughts and started to take in my surroundings. Colorado was actually perfect for a girl like me. I wasn't into the big city stuff, and lights. The sky was bright and gave me delicious and comforting warmth. But not as much as the greenery and vegetation. Seriously everywhere you turned you would see a squash-corn field. The guy in back of me was honking his horn angrily and finally decided to swerve to the left side of the road, and go in front of me at high speed. You're not rushing me buddy! That was proven since he swerved in front of me…heh…

After five minutes of driving I arrived at my gran-gran's perfect house. Ever since gramp-gramp Kahnu died which was seventeen years ago, my grandmother had earned a large amount of money. She had spent it on this gorgeous house. It was a two-story and painted a white Chantilly lace color. The shudders were navy blue with specks of light blue etched into them; courtesy of my dad. The door was made of hard glass and had a light blue door frame. To seal the look together were shrubs of arctic polar rose bushes, and rose-daisies. Perfect. I parked my brother's car in the driveway, got my bag, and walked inside the house.

I forgot my gran-gran told me she had a date. I had never seen her drive off so fast before. I did my usual route as I walked through the house. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, then made my way to the telephone. I saw a big red light blinking on it that read: "1" A new message I wonder who that could be? I pushed on the play button and listened with great interest.

"_**Kanna it is I your lover," an elderly voice spoke. **_

"Gag!" I said taking another bite into the apple.

"_**I have sought you over a dozen suns and moons, and still I have not found you. All I can say is I can't wait to see you on our date. I'll call you later my polar sugarplum. Oh! This is Pakku."**_

My eyes widened as I heard the last comment. I replayed it and listened to the name of the caller again. Yep I heard right! Pakku! His name seemed so curse I couldn't even say it, I had to think it, and that's bad enough. So you guys are probably wondering why I hate his guts. He was the principal at my old middle school, and seriously the guy had it out for me. He claimed that girls' could not participate in sports, how low is that? From then on he became public enemy number one. Anyway I guess it's time for me to get to work. Not that I need any luck or anything but still wish me luck.

**Next Morning**

My digital alarm clock started to ring much to my dismay. I smashed my hand down on the off button and the intolerable ringing ceased. That clock was a gift from my parents, it had been hand crafted in Alaska. Most things in my room were. Everything was white in my bedroom, except for my bedding. It was a mixture of white, blue, and pink. I had studied until nine o' clock last night and still wasn't sure if Sokka had come home yet. I pushed the covers from my body and stood slowly stretching my arms over my head. You know I was an A student and I was well aware that they did not study last night.

**Chibi Katara: *Scans Chibi Sokka with lie detector* you're guilty sleeze bag! Get in the cell! *Throws Chibi Sokka in a cell and throws him over water***

That was a pretty good idea but I could never do that. I looked over at my calendar and was surprised to see that today was Saturday. I had been so excited about the conservatory I didn't bother to see what day it was. Great now I had time to my volunteer work at Won Shi Tong Public Library. I did the usual showered and brushed my teeth. The real problem was trying to find an outfit. Some people may not believe this, but I actually like to wear heels, even though they say it could rupture the arch in your foot. Through the week days I wear flats, but on the weekends say hello to heels! I put on a twisted burgundy tunic, black jeans with white and floral designs, and finally I put on suede burgundy wedged heel boots. I took my hair from its tight bun and let it flow down my back.

It was already curled thanks to the tight bun that Zuko had referred to. I grabbed my DANCE backpack and left from my room, and walked to see if Sokka or gran-gran had arrived back last night. I went to Sokka's room first, it was empty. Then I went to gran-gran's and almost threw up my guts. Her and Pakku were asleep together. Wrinkly skin against skin. Tui and La take me now! My feet led me down the stairs and out of the house as fast and swift as I could muster. The bright side of Sokka not returning home is that I could use his car. I jumped inside and revved off down the roads of the sweet smelling country.

**Zuko POV**

My head hurts. Whoever thought we were having a study session last night is insane. We drunk a few beers well I drunk more than a few and was suffering the consequence. Now we're all at the library doing our study sessions much to my disagreements, but of course uncle forced me into going. I looked up from my textbook and saw the group of friends I had come to know and love. Yeah me actually love. Each of them had self-respect, and treated me like…family. Sokka and Aang were like the brothers I never had they were always wacky and supportive. But the difference between them was that Aang was all nomadic and peaceful like my uncle, while Sokka is just…Sokka. Yue is a good friend but I'm not around her too much but she gives me advice about girls and stuff, the ones that I like. Last but not least was Toph. I respected her most. She was straight with you no matter how harsh you act, and considering she can beat my ass she's awesome. She was actually my study partner at this moment, bossing and giving me commands.

"Oh crap!" Sokka suddenly gulped.

"What's wrong?" Yue questioned holding Sokka's arm. He pointed with his finger and I saw a woman in floral jeans, and a burgundy top, her long brown hair reaching to her waist, but sadly she was facing away from us, laughing with some skater punk guy. Toph kicked her feet up on the large table and took a swig of her water, a sigh of contentment coming from her lips.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Toph offered. "You better watch out Yue that girl is two times curvier than you, and from the back she looks pretty hot."

I agreed until that girl turned and her familiar blazing blue eyes landed on Sokka. This was going to be good…

"Ew…it's my sister!" Sokka squeaked.

**Regular POV**

The minute Katara laid eyes on her brother her anger started to kick in. Any intelligent person knew her brother would never study. She turned back to the "skater punk" aka Haru-her ex-love interest- and turned to the table the other five were sitting at. She fixed her golden name tag and plastered a smile on her lips as she stood next to her brother. She leaned down so she was at his ear level and began to talk louder than necessary. Her brother began to cringe and hold his pounding head as well as Zuko, and she just laughed. Her triumphant look was priceless and she now folded her arms over her chest and gave a soft smile.

"Sorry bro couldn't resist." She said simply, aware of his hangover.

"Guess I deserved it." He replied back coolly. She pulled a seat up next to Yue and crossed her legs.

"Kat I never knew you worked here." Yue said starting up conversation.

"Yeah I do volunteer work." Katara admitted shyly. Her shy demeanor led Zuko astray as he scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be working for your money? Instead your doing stupid volunteer work." He snorted and went back to scribbling on his paper. She tapped her polished fingernails on the table and swallowed.

"Says mister rich kid who doesn't work at all. Instead he rips off money from his hot-shot dad!"

"Katara…" Aang warned in shock. She clearly didn't know what Zuko had been through and didn't care. Enraged golden eyes met blue fury. He gripped his pencil so hard it broke in half.

"Go to hell." He snarled to Katara.

Her look was just as defiant, "You go first." And with that she stormed off from the table and went to the doors of the large library and closed them with the biggest slam known to man, while Zuko threw his study objects in his backpack still growling.

"Cut her some slack man. She doesn't know." Sokka pleaded.

"Whatever just keep on defending your priss of a sister, I don't care!" he growled.

"Dude she's my sister." Sokka spoke.

Zuko only flipped them off and left the library as well, in one of his angry rants. Leaving Sokka angry and the others in a confused state.

**Katara POV**

Who did that guy think he was? I can do damn volunteer work all I want too. Whatever if he wants to be a jerk so should I. It already stinks that we're partners on the stupid project together. My eyes widened as I saw a long black limo pull up and out of the car was Ozai Agni. A business mogul. A look of insanity and anger on his face, his secretary right behind him.

This wasn't going to be good. I watched as he walked over to the fleeing Zuko and slapped him right on his scar.

**Chibi Katara: THIS ISN'T GOOD! COVER YOUR EYES AND HIDE FOR YOUR LIFE! *Jumps behind a bush and holds a gun***

The next few moments were in slow motion as I saw Zuko do the unexpected….

TBC...

* * *

**Chibi Katara: TBC That sucks!**

**Me: Thanks guys and leave 10 reviews for the next chapter. I will get it in as soon as I can. **

**Happy Thanksgiving. **


End file.
